The Return of Ooze
by Silver Space
Summary: Ooze is back but its not what you think


bIDisclaimer:/b Saban owns the Power Rangers. I only own one character in this and that is Demetry Ooze. Also I am   
sorry if there are any borrowed ideas in here I did not mean to take them. There that was easy.  
bAuthors Note:/b Well to make this very easy just take all that you know about Ranger Time line and throw it out the   
door. Thanks to both Finny and Starfire for helping me with this and also for Finny lending me some of her ideas   
that we batted around for both this story and hers. I Have left much to your imagination so sit back and enjoy I am   
getting off my soapbox now.  
bcThe Return of Ooze  
By Silver Space/b/c  
"Andros, you need to get up there is an emergency down on Earth." Andros faintly heard the voice of the ship's   
computer DECA, but when the sirens started to go off he instantly bolted up right and ran off towards the bridge.  
"What in the world is going on DECA!" Andros demanded because he did not like being woken up after having   
pleasant dreams  
"I am sorry Andros but I don't know for sure. All I know is that my censors have detected some sort of evil force at   
work.'  
"That does not help me DECA! Where are the others? If I am up with this problem then they should be to." Andros   
complained  
"I have tried to awaken Ashley but she does not do well with getting up like this, but everyone else is on Earth   
visiting with their families and Zhane is off on another mission to somewhere."  
"Great, just great. Well I had better try and get Ashley out of bed." Andros said and stomped off the Bridge. When   
Andros reached Ashley's room he pounded on the door. When there was no answer he opened the door and found   
Ashley sound asleep on her bed. Great she is so hard to get up anymore, just like Zhane. She must have not slept   
well in several months. I hate to wake her but I do need some help to figure out this problem. Andros thought.   
"Ashley, hey Ashley we have an emergency. You need to get up."  
"No, I don't want to go today." Ashley mumbled  
"Great she is really out of it. DECA do me a favor and sound the monster alarm in here only, please." Andros asked. If   
that does not wake her who knows what will, he thought. Just at that moment the alarm sounded and Ashley sat up   
and was about to run out the door to the jump tubes when Andros stopped her.   
Ashley smiled at him then realized where she was. "What are you doing in hear?" She demanded.  
"Good grief Ashley, I have been trying to get you up for the past few minutes and you would not wake up." Said   
Andros  
"Oh I'm sorry." She then started to smile and giggled. If only he had a mirror with him then he will see what a mess   
his hair is. She thought in amusement.  
"What are you laughing at?" Andros asked a little edgy because they were wasting time.  
"Just you, and your hair." The yellow ranger said slyly.  
"What about my hair?" He placed his hand over his hair trying to smooth it back.  
"It just looks funny. The fact that it is just growing out again. We really need to bleach your hair again." Her lips   
quirk at the word again for it was pretty much a word that gets to her in the morning.   
"Again? I don't think that I could do that again." He said in alarm. I doubt I even want to get near those things   
anymore.  
"Well, we will see. What in the world did to get me up for?" At least they could let me sleep. Her mind stumbled and   
cursed at the world.  
"Oh yeah, there was some kind of disturbance down on earth, an evil one but DECA can't pin it down." Andros said   
fogged headed.  
"What? Have you talked to Alpha yet?"- You think he can follow procedure. She thought in amusement.  
" No not yet I wanted to get you first." That way I have time to get a bagel. He thought about the rumbling in his   
stomach.  
"All right lets get going." Ashley said with false enthusiasm.   
Ashley then shooed Andros out of the room so that she could change and within 5 min she was dressed and they   
headed up to the bridge together. When then arrived Ashley immediately went over to the computer to look at the   
readings where she commented. "I have never seen readings like this ever. Even the reading is almost off the scale."  
"Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyi This is not good not good at all." Said Alpha six that was running all over the place in panic.  
"What Alpha?" Andros and Ashley said at the same time.  
"I have never seen readings like this but I have all of Alpha 5's memories and I can recognize something that matches   
these readings but it will take an hour or two for me to analyze." Said Alpha Six.  
"All right Alpha but while you are doing that Ashley and I can try to contact the others." Andros said and with that   
he and Ashley left Alpha Six to his work.  
While all of this was going on all of the rangers that were down on earth were visiting an old friend.  
"Thanks again Tommy for letting us use your house as our home as the hospital knows it." Said Cassie in excitement.  
"Ya thanks so much. I just wish that the hospital would quit doing so many tests." Said T. J in annoyance.  
"Well you guys know that you can't tell the hospital the reason for his fast recovery. Where has Zhane taken off to   
anyway." Tommy asked as he looked around for the silver ranger.  
"Who knows? He is always going somewhere." Said Carlos in an uninterested voice.  
"Oh well, I understand the need for him to get out. I have a surprise for you guys too. It took some doing but I think   
that all of us might be able to figure out where Zordon is." Said Tommy in a mischievous glance.  
"Who is all of us?" Carols asked taken back.  
"All right, hold on for just a moment." Tommy then left the room and went down to the basement. "All right ready   
guys" Tommy said in an announcing voice.  
"We are ready" Five voices said in unison.  
"All right time for a surprise. Ninjety falcon" They heard Tommy's voice yelp out.  
"the Frog" "the Bear" "the Crane" "the Ape" "the Wolf" An echo of voices back upstairs joint in.  
"I wonder what could be taking Tommy so long?" Cassie asked.  
"I don't know but what ever it is it must be big." Carlos said in reply.  
At that moment a white ninja warrior came in. "Holy Mo-ley." Someone said and right after him came five more   
warriors one in blue, then red, pink, yellow, and black. They all lined up behind the white on. The Astro ranger's were   
stunned not knowing what to think or do. At that moment the white warrior stepped forward and pulled down his   
facemask and head cover. It was Tommy.  
"Hi guys, I said I had a surprise for you and this is it. I also wanted you all to meet my friends." Tommy took a step   
back and started to introduce the new rangers to his friends.  
"This is Rocky," he said pointing to the one in red. The man pulled off his mask. "Then there is Kimberly, Kim for   
short." Pointing to the person in pink. "And Billy, Adam and finally Aisha." as Tommy said each name they all pulled   
off the headgear. As the power rangers stared on.   
T.J. spoke up. "All of your colors look like power ranger colors. Were you guys rangers or is this just a strange   
coincidence?"  
"No, you are right T.J. We were rangers but there was a time when an evil force took the power." Said Aisha.  
Kim said worriedly. "But that is a long story that we don't need to get into. Right now we are more concerned about   
Zordon"   
Carlos exclaimed with glee. "You guys will be so much help but we will have to wait for Zhane to come back and we   
need to talk to Andros."   
"That will be fine we can wait" Tommy said and yawning added "We had all better get to bed though"  
Right then the communicators beeped.  
"Cassie comes in" She heard the red ranger's voice.  
"We are all hear Andros and we need to talk to you. We have volunteer helper's." Cassie responded.  
Andros said in a drier voice. "Great, we need to talk to but not about any help. DECA has picked up some strange   
readings."   
"What kind of strange readings Andros?" Tommy asked while frowning.  
The red ranger's voice came over the com. "Tommy. You won't believe them till you see them."   
"Well I think that everyone needs to come up from down hear, if that is all right with you Andros. I have some old   
friends back and you need to meet them." The white ninjetti ranger said in a concern mood.  
"Fine what ever. These reading are just driving me nuts." Andros said in a numb response. If they are friends of his   
they can't do much damage to our secret, he thought at the same time. "Andros out"  
"Lets get out of here." Tommy said in a loud shout.  
Cassie exclaimed. "Sound good to me." With that they all took off in streams of colored light.   
Once everyone had reached the bridge of the mega ship. Andros and Ashley were introduced to everyone and then   
they proceeded to figure out what in the universe DECA had found. Billy was the first to speak. "Guys, you   
remember when Ivan Ooze was hear?"  
"So, I thought that we had destroyed him for good." Said Tommy  
"We did, but I am unsure about any of you but I did not know that he had relatives." There was a dead silence and all   
of the ninjetti ranger's jaws dropped Ashley at last spoke up  
"I think that you guys need to fill us in hear. Who in the world was Ivan Ooze?"  
Tommy replied. "He was the worst person that ever lived. To put it in perspective, Zedd and Rita wanted him gone."  
"Wow!" said Andros "He was that bad, and he has relatives?! I can only think of one other person that could   
possibly top this guy, and it would be Dark Specter."  
"So what do we do about this guy?" Ashley asked  
Tommy said grimly. "All we can do right now is sit back and wait."   
"Wait for what? And who are all of you?" Said Zhane coming in to the room, back from his own little mission.  
"Wait for Ivan Ooze's relative to make his presents known to us and I will introduce you to everyone in a minute."   
Said Tommy  
The silver ranger raised his eyebrows. "Who is Ivan Ooze and introductions would be nice."  
Tommy then introduced everyone to Zhane. Then went into great detail about who Ivan Ooze was and the whole   
story. By the time he had finished everyone was extremely tried and they all decided to call it a night and figure out   
the rest in the morning.  
The next morning around 10 once everyone was awake they all met on the bridge were they were greeted by Alpha   
who had figured out where in the world or in this case the universe this force came from.  
"Rangers all of Ivan Ooze's power came from this one energy field. If you destroy this field I don't think that we shall   
have any more visits from Ivan's family."  
"Good, so how do we get there?" Asked Carlos  
"That is the problem you would need to leave Earth undefended for about 3 weeks if everything goes well. More if   
things don't." said Alpha  
"Don't worry guys. If you can get us some communicators then we can watch over Earth while you go and stop the   
universal disaster." Said Tommy  
"Well sounds like a good plan to me." Andros said "Alpha you make them some communicators then we can get on   
our way."  
"With transporters Andros?" Alpha asked  
"Yes Please"  
With that Alpha set to work and both teams put their heads together to figure out what to do about this Ooze power   
source. By the time Alpha had finished making the communicators the Space rangers had a plan. Once the   
communicators were passed out Andros explained how to use them because they were so different from the old ones.   
After all of that the ninjetti Rangers were returned to Tommy's house and everyone else took of to destroy the Ooze   
power.  
It was a long jouny but the sight that was awaiting them was wonderful, beyond anything that any of them could   
imagine. It almost looked like the Milky Way only it was a wonderful roale purple.  
"It is so gorgeous. It is to bad that it is so evil." Said Ashley  
"Well if we can get rid of one more villain from this universe the better." Said Andros  
"You're right Andros I don't want any more Ooze people coming around."  
"T.J. have you completed your scan of this thing?" Andros asked  
"I have and this thing is more powerful then what we first thought."  
"How in the universe are we going to destroy this thing?"  
"We don't"  
"We don't!" everyone said  
Mean while back on earth in Angle Grove Park  
"You know it has been way to quite around hear lately. I usually know if some sort of monster has come around but   
there has been nothing." Tommy said  
"About how long has this nothing been happening?" Billy asked  
"Two weeks"  
"Wow, I don't know about anyone else but I am staying on my toes." Said Kim  
"I have talked to Andros before and he has told me about Astronama and if she has been this quite for so long   
something has her ticked and she will probably take it out on us." Tommy said  
"Sounds just like Zedd and Rita but they came back quicker." Rocky commented  
at that moment there was a large crashing sound.  
"Sounds like we might have company. Lets go look." Tommy said and they all took off towards the sound. When   
they arrived where the sound had come from they discovered young girl about Androse's age with her back to them.   
She had long dark hair with streaks of purple in it. She was also dressed in purple. When she turned around it was   
obvious that she held a silver staff. She wearing a purple eye shadow and her face was covered in glitter.  
" Who are you guys?" she asked  
"We could ask you the same question and to answer yours we are the defenders of this plant at the moment."   
Tommy responded "Now who are you and what do you want around hear?'   
At that moment a glimmer of green and black was at her side, which materialized in to a black and green robot type of   
thing. It almost reminded Tommy of what Andros said the physo rangers looked like  
"Well I shall enlighten you sense no one else has. My name is Princess Astronama and this is my servant and mentor   
Ecliptor. Do me a big favor and stay out of my way!' Astronama said  
"Well if you are hear to cause trouble we can't let that happen." Tommy said  
"Ecliptor, get rid of these pests for me please I don't need them around." Astronama said with a sigh and with that   
Ecliptor charged them. With two swift moves he has all of the rangers on the ground.  
"That's it buddy" Tommy said standing "Ninjety Falcon" and he changed into the ninja ranger with all his teammates   
right behind him.  
Astronama in complete shock watched on as these new rangers fought Ecliptor then she cried out "HOLD IT! What   
happened to the other rangers?"  
At once the fighting stopped and the ninja rangers came over to talk  
"We will answer your questions if you will answer ours." Tommy said  
"All right. I shall agree to that." Astronama responded.  
"But my princess." Ecliptor tried to argue.  
"Shut up. Go back to the ship and wait for me there." She told him  
"As you wish your highness, but I don't like this." He said and then vanished.  
"This might take some time so we had better sit down." Tommy said and they all found a comfortable spot under   
some old oaks. Once everyone was seated the stories started to come out. Astronama started first  
"The truth is I am hear to find the great evil power that just landed hear recently. My hope was to form an alliance   
with it." She said  
"I would not do that." Tommy said  
"And why not!" She said a bit ticked  
"All right we will tell you the hole story." Tommy said  
"The whole story, Tommy?" Kim said with a questioning look at him. He then winked and said  
"Why not?'  
"What ever!"  
And with that they told the story of Ivan Ooze. When their tale was finished Astronama spoke  
"That is a very interesting story but I am not quite sure that I believe you."  
"Well if you don't believe us just talk to either Lord Zedd or Rita Repulsa." Said Billy.  
"Well until we meet again Rangers." she said then she disappeared  
"I think that, that went formidable well." Said Billy  
Back on the Mega Ship  
"Andros I have finished the scan of the area and I think that I found a way to destroy this thing." Said T.J.  
"Which would be what." Carlos said  
"Well I found a black hole near by and if we can either push or pull this thing close enough the black hole should do   
the rest."  
"I did not know that you could move a galaxy." Said Cassie  
"You can't. This just looks like a galaxy so no one has tried to move it." Said Zhane  
"So this is just a mass of energy that is discussed like a galaxy."  
"That's right.'  
"Um guys. Is it just me or has that thing out there moved since we got hear." Said Ashley  
"You're right Ashley it has moved or DECA is wrong with her reading. She is never wrong, are you seeing the same   
thing I am Zhane? Said Andros  
"Ya, but what is pulling it? It is not moving towards the Black hole, instead it is moving away from it." He said.  
"I will have DECA look at it. In the mean time I think." T.J. yawned, "We should all get some sleep."  
"I agree with Teej, and all of us getting some sleep includes you too Andros!" Zhane said looking right at him  
"All right! I will go to my room and not come out until we have some answers or something strange happens, but I   
can tell you right now I am not going to sleep." Andros said with the same hard look back at Zhane  
"You will try and sleep or I will sedate you." Zhane thought at him while continuing the stair down  
"All right Zhane you win. See you all in a few hours." He said and walked off the bridge.  
"What was that all about?" Ashley asked  
"Just an old thing that we use to do on KO-35." Zhane said  
"Which was what?"  
"Mental conversation. It only happens with two people from KO-35 though, and people who live there a long while   
so I have heard. Everyone use to have these sorts of conversations when we were set on something and not going to   
give up."  
"Oh, I think that half of that went right over my head so I am not going to worry about it." Ashley said   
By this time Ashley and Zhane were the only tow left on the bridge  
"Well you had better get to bed Ash." Zhane said  
"Ya, I'm heading there right now. Good night Zhane." And she left the bridge  
After a few minutes Zhane started to program DECA for what needed to be done  
"DECA, I would like you to scan and find out what is pulling that energy field and how strong the pull is."  
"All right Zhane. Should I let you know when I have those results?"  
"No, but if that thing has started to move faster let everyone know. What time is it on Earth?"  
"It is midnight"  
"All right wake everyone up at 6 am Earth time if nothing happens before then." With that Zhane took off to get a few   
hours of sleep. Unfortunately at about 3 am earth time Zhane was awakened by DECA. Knowing that something was   
wrong Zhane pulled him self out of bed and got dressed fairly quickly and headed towards the bridge. When he got   
there Andros was all ready there analyzing what DECA had just found out.  
"I knew that I should have stayed up hear." Andros said  
"And done what for 3 hours, pace?" Zhane replied  
"No, analyzed every single minute of the readings."  
"Just like the old days when you were trying to prove yourself."  
They both laughed  
"DECA what's happening?" Asked Zhane still laughing a bit  
"The massive power source is starting to move faster." DECA replied  
"What do you mean faster? What is pulling it?" He said now completely serious  
"Just as I said, faster. It is being pulled by and energy stream of unknown origin"  
"Can we pull it by the same type or a similar beam?" Andros asked  
"Yes, Andros it is possible"  
By this point the rest of the crew had managed to get up to the bridge  
"Why in the world did we have to get up this EARLY!!!" Ashley demanded  
"Because we have a slight problem. Our little energy galaxy that is out there is not only moving but moving faster."   
Said Zhane "and by the way Ash, nice pajamas." Then he grinned  
Everyone smiled then looked around at each other, realizing that only Zhane and Andros were in anything that   
resembled a whole uniform. Then they all found a place to sit and both Andros and Zhane brought them up on the   
most resent discoveries. When they finished T.J. spoke up.  
"All right, DECA said that it would be possible for us to pull this thing, so why don't we pull it to the black hole?"  
"I will tell you why, because we could end up it the back hole with it." Carlos said  
"I agree with Carlos." Cassie said  
"All right I will agree with you on that point at least we have a plan. Let's come up with another one if at all possible."   
Andros said. Then they all started work. T.J. was working with DECA to explore some other options.  
"DECA, is there any way that we could break the force that is pulling this thing?" Said T.J.  
"I am sorry T.J. but there is not." DECA responded  
"Well what about reflecting the force."  
"It could be possible"  
"Yes! Thanks DECA. Guys I think that I found another solution but we will need all of our heads to pull it off." He   
called  
Back on Earth  
Kim and Aisha were enjoying the day and had just come from the surf spot.   
"This is such a great day all most like how it use to be." Said Kim  
"Ya, I like it. So how are you and Jason getting on?" Aisha asked  
"We are doing just fine. He is almost finished with school and once that is done he is going to move to Florida so   
that we can be together until my training finishes."  
"Oh Kim, he is so sweet. I can't believe that you to did not get together sooner."  
"I know, but for a while there was Tommy." Kim stopped mid sentence and look at what was only about 5 steps   
away, then Aisha looked too. Both girls were dead silent. It was Ecliptor  
"I have a message for your leader. Astronama wants to meet with him immediately. In the park near the playground."   
He said and with that he disappeared  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
"Well I guess that we should call him." Said Aisha  
"I'll do it. Tommy come in. You just got a message." Kim called  
"What's up Kim?" Tommy's voice said through the communicator.  
"Astronama wants to meet with you right now. Ecliptor told us that she would be in the park near the play ground."   
Kim told him  
"All right, contact Billy, Rocky, and Adam tell them to be hidden in the trees near by because I still don't quite trust   
her."  
"Will do. I am guessing that Aisha and I are coming with you."  
"That's right now we had better get moving because I have heard that she is a very impatient person. Tommy out."  
"All right, you contact the boy's then we can go see Astronama." Kim said  
"Sounds good." Aisha replied and then she proceeded to call the rest of the team and tell them each the plan.  
Soon afterward both Aisha and Kim were off to meet Astronama and Tommy.  
Billy, Rocky, and Adam had decided to transport to the park and then find a good hiding spot in the trees. When   
they had all arrived Adam made a suggestion.  
"How about if we morph, and then hide because if Tommy and them get into any trouble we'll be ready."  
"Sound's like an excellent idea to me." Said Billy, Rocky just nodded his head in agreement. With that they morphed   
and scampered up into the trees. A few minutes later Astronama arrived and soon after her Tommy, Kim, and Aisha   
arrived.  
"I have thought over what you said about Ian and have decided not to seek out his brother or what ever this energy   
thing is." Astronama said.  
Every one who was there gave a sigh of relief.  
"I am glad that you have decided that" Tommy said and then he and the others went to go back to there activities   
when Astronama spoke again.  
"Just a minute," she said in a very cynical tone "I have a proposal for you. This may sound unusual but I am willing   
to fight with you against this thing."  
The rangers looked at her with a great surprise.  
"Many of my allies would love to see no more Oozes ever."  
"All right it sounds agreeable. Why don't we meet hear tomorrow morning about 10 am?" Tommy said  
"All right." And with that Astronama disappeared. As soon as she disappeared the other rangers jumped down out   
of their hiding spots in the trees.  
"Thanks guys. For a minute there I thought she was going to pull something." Tommy said, "Well we had better   
inform Andros about all of this. So it is not a complete shock when he comes back. Gads I wish that Zordon was   
hear."  
"So who is going to make the call?" Rocky asked  
Everyone looked at each other and Adam spoke up.  
"I will, but, if you don't mind Tommy, lets go back to your house. Sense the command center is gone I think that we   
need to get up a base of operations."  
"Sounds good to me. Billy, dose that cabin that we used to study at still exist?"  
"I can check."  
"All right, we can hopefully set up a base there. Good meeting place for our new team, including Astronama, but for   
now my house can work."  
"Thanks Tommy. Lets get out of hear people are starting to stare." Said Adam  
Later at Tommy's House  
"Andros please come in." Adam said  
"Andros hear, what's up guys?" a voice said through the communicator.  
"Well, we have some news for all of you. If you are not all sitting down I think that you had better."  
By this time Andros had switch the communication from the personal screen to the main console, and everyone who   
was not already sitting found a seat.  
"Well what's the news?" Andros asked impatiently.  
"Well a new person has joined us." Adam said  
"Is that all?" Zhane asked  
"Well no, the new person is" Adam hesitated for a moment "Astronama"  
Everyone on the Mega Ship was in shock except Zhane who was watching Andros nearly fall out of his chair  
"She said her name was Astronama?" Zhane asked  
"That's what she said"  
"Great! This is just great!" Said Ashley  
"What?" Tommy asked  
"Don't worry about it. Just keep your guard up especially if she changes and calls herself Karone. Don't ask any   
questions now we will explain everything as soon as we get back." Said Zhane  
"Just answer me one question Zhane." Tommy said, "Who is Karone?"  
"All right. Karone and Astronama are the same person, one good the other evil." Zhane started   
"Like a spell, similar to the green ranger." Tommy asked. Andros who knew the story replied  
"Right Tommy only this is no spell. I'll give you details later."  
"Well if she becomes Karone she might ask for Andros in her sleep or mumble about him. We'll give you the enter   
story later, but Karone is Andros's sister." Zhane said. Andros shot him an evil look but at that moment alarms   
started going off.  
"Sorry to cut this short but we need to fix things around hear. We will be in touch now that you have Astronama to   
deal with." Zhane said and with that the COM link was cut.  
"Well that went well at least we know what we might be dealing with." Said Tommy "Hey Billy why don't you check   
and see if that old cabin is around and if it is, if we can use it."  
"Not a problem. I shall get on it right away." Billy replied and then he left  
The next few hours were uneventful. When Billy returned he had good news.  
"Well guys, I talked to my uncle and he still owns that land with all the cabins. In fact the cabin that we used all the   
time is available. I told my uncle that we would need to use it for a few weeks. He dose not care and said that we can   
use the cabin for as long as we wanted."  
"That's great Billy." Aisha said  
"All right, well we had better get all of our stuff ready to go." Tommy said  
With that everyone went to get their stuff. Tommy still had his truck so he and Billy loaded what equipment they had   
and waited for the others. Meanwhile over and Adams house Aisha, Rocky and him were packing Adams old jeep.   
After about half an hour Kim showed up at Tommy's with all her gear. It to was put into the truck and they wanted   
for the others to show up. About 5 minutes later everyone else was there with Adam's jeep. After everyone was there   
they went over the list of supplies that Tommy and Billy had made up.  
"Well it looks like we have almost everything that we need for our new home. The only things left is food and a few   
things from the hardware store." Tommy said, "How about the girls go and get the food and the rest of us go get the   
rest of the supplies."  
"That sounds great Tommy, I hope that you are ready to turn over your truck to my wonderful hands." Kim said   
sarcastically knowing how protective Tommy was of his truck  
"I forgot, neither one of you has a car hear." Tommy said "Well I guess that I could lend you the truck but we all   
need to leave in one hour."  
"Ok, we can do that. While you guys are out, pick up a cooler, because I haven't seen one." Kim said  
"Sounds good, see ya as soon as we get back. Remember less than an hour."  
"Um, Tommy."  
"Ya?"  
"The keys."  
"Sorry, hear catch."  
Kim caught the keys and then everyone took off. About 45 minutes later everyone was back and they finished   
packing. Billy found the key to the cabin and then they took off. When they arrived at the cabin Billy hopped out of   
the truck and went out to unlock the door. He opened the door.  
"Oh my gosh, the place is trashed!" He said  
While all this was going on the Mega Ship was making final preparations to try and "cut" the force that was pulling   
it.  
"Are all the mirrors in place?" Andros asked  
"They are." Ashley said  
"All right, lets get this done and get back to the others. I'm worry about them." Zhane said  
"All right. DECA lets start this. Extend the mirror and start the program Andy123." Said Andros  
DECA started the program and Andros started to put a call into Earth   
The call reached them on the way up to the cabin. Tommy and Adam hit there communicators and said "What do you   
need Andros?" At the same time  
Andros was a bit surprised but shrugged it off. "It looks like we are about finished out hear. Where do you want us   
to meet?"  
Kim answered because Tommy had to concentrate on the road.  
"Meet us up at the old cabin. We should be there so just come down to our location. We're headed up there right   
now so just meet us whenever."  
"All right when do you hook up with Astronama?"  
"Tomorrow morning. Don't worry we'll call you if we need anything."  
"All right see you guys in a few days. Andros out."  
"Well everything seems to be going well for them down there." Zhane said  
Before Andros could respond, DECA interrupted  
"Andros the program is complete and the reflection is working perfectly."  
"Thank You DECA." Zhane said, "Well I guess that we can all rest for awhile before heading back."  
"Sounds good to me." Said Ashley with a yawn.  
Zhane seeing a look from Andros said "Don't worry Andros I was planing on staying hear and making sure that   
every thing went well. I'll get you all up in about 2 hours then we can get going."  
With that everyone left the bridge except Zhane and he kept an eye on they're soon to be gone purple galaxy.  
Back at the cabin on Earth everyone had gathered behind Billy to see what the matter was.  
"Oh man, the place is trashed." Said Rocky  
"Well we had better pick up enough so that we can unpack and get some sleep it's getting late and we should be   
ready for anything tomorrow." Tommy said  
Every one agreed and they set to work. Once everything was unpacked they all found a place on the floor and went   
to sleep. The next morning after breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned and put up it was about quarter to 10 so   
they all teliported to the pack to wait for Astronama. They did not have to wait long though because she showed up   
early and she was not alone. Ecliptor was with her. "Any more news from the Ooze man or has he even bothered to   
show up!" She said  
"We haven't seen anything of him." Said Tommy  
Astronama's eyes went wide with this news but it was not the news that shocked her it was the shadow that was   
over the group. The others had just dismissed it as a cloud. Astronama suddenly yelled "DUCK!!!" As she moved   
her staff and fired at the rangers without flinching or missing her mark. The rangers managed to get out of the way   
and then they saw what she was shooting at. The new Mr. Ooze.  
"As you were saying about not bothering to show up? Ah, the little pests who killed my brother." He said looking at   
the rangers "Let me introduce myself so that you know who your killer is. I am called Demetry Ooze, now prepare to   
die!"  
"I don't think so Ooze face!" Kim said  
As soon as the words were out Demetry had an energy blast headed towards all those in the group.  
"Run" they heard Astronama cry but no one could move fast enough. The blast hit and they all hit the ground, hard.  
"Lets get out of hear." Said Tommy and he grabbed Astronama's arm and teleported out. When they rematerlized at   
the cabin there was a lot of confusion. "Is everyone all right?" Tommy asked. He heard many ya's and saw others   
just nod their heads. "Astronama are you all right?"  
"My princess, tell me you are all right." Ecliptor said  
"Where am I? And who are all you guys?" She said  
"I do believe that Dark Specter's brain washing is gone and that she has amnesia from the past few years." Said   
Ecliptor   
"I want my BROTHER!!!" She screamed  
"Just calm down Karone. He will be here as soon as he can." Tommy said, "Lets get everyone in the cabin."  
Once everyone was inside Tommy, Rocky, and Adam went to one of the rooms to find a place for Karone to lay down   
at. They went to the back of the cabin, the only place that was not trashed and tried to open the door.   
"That's odd. It's locked." Tommy said "Hey Billy we need the key. The back door is locked."  
Billy came and gave Tommy the key and went back to the other room saying that he was finding out some   
information about the Oozes. The comment was forgotten. Tommy tried the key, but the door would not unlock. After   
all of this was over, Tommy made a mental note that he would have to get a skeleton key. "Well we had better find   
another bed for Karone and then contact Zhane." Tommy said  
"Why not Andros?" Rocky asked  
"I don't want him to do anything stupid in getting back hear. Besides it was Zhane that told us about Karone not   
Andros." Tommy said  
"Good point. You had better make that call." Said Adam  
Tommy sighed and called Zhane  
"Zhane here. What's up?" Zhane said in a very sleepy voice. Like he just woke up.  
"Oh, nothing much other than the fact that we met Miss. Ooze. She gave us a beating even though it was about a   
minute that we were there. Astronama is gone but Karone is hear and calling for her brother. She dose not remember a   
thing about being Astronama." Tommy said  
"Good grief! But what about her implants? They were to keep her as Astronama for good." Zhane said a bit   
confused.  
At that moment Ecliptor came upon the group and heard Zhane's confusion.  
"I took them out. She was in too much pain. I could not bare it anymore. Once they were removed she helped in   
trapping you so that yours could also be removed." Ecliptor said  
"Ecliptor! I'm not even going to ask and I'd rather forget that whole incident."  
"As you wish but I feel that both you and Andros are needed hear. How long till you can start heading hear?'  
"About an hour. I will be leaving within this hour. Just a few more things to check and then we'll be off."  
"Thanks Zhane." Said Tommy "We'll see you in about 5 day or so."  
"See you then. Zhane out."  
"What was all that about" Tommy asked looking right at Ecliptor  
"All right I will tell you hopefully every thing that you need to know, but Andros is still ready to take every single   
one of my curcets out and smash them with a hammer!"  
"We'll keep things quiet." Tommy assured him  
"Thank you. Well Karone was kidnapped when she was young by Darkonda. He took her before Dark Specter. He   
deemed her worthy as a potential heir. Once this happened she was turned over to me so that she could begin her   
training." He sighed, "She was so scared. I was kind to her. So she trusted me. Instead of her trainer I became more of   
her father. I may have been programmed evil but for some reason I have been able to feel love and compassion for   
her, things that I know that I should not feel. If Dark Specter knew, I don't even want to think about what he would   
do." He finished  
"Man, that's one heck of a story." Rocky said  
Ecliptor only nodded but he had the look like he would cry if he were able to.  
"We'll have Alpha take a look at you so that you might have an answer to your question." Adam said  
"Thank you but right now I'm more worried about Karone." Ecliptor said  
"Well we had better find her a bed and get back to the others." Tommy said and with that they went off to join the   
others.  
Mean while about half and hour after the call from Earth  
"DECA is the set up stable?" Zhane asked  
"Yes it is and functioning how it should." DECA responded  
"Great. Set a course for Earth at maximum speed." Zhane said  
DECA did so and the ship took off. Andros who was lightly sleeping woke up when the ship took off. Immediately he   
got up and headed start for the bridge. When he got he saw Zhane and went straight for him. When he reached him   
he spun the chair that he was sitting in around. Zhane did not notice, in fact he did not even notice when Andros   
came on the bridge. This was odd, Andros noted, he always notices when someone comes up hear especially when   
he is alone. Then it dawned on him; Zhane was in deep thought, maybe even meditation. Andros called softly to his   
friend trying not to shock him knowing the side effects if he was brought out of his meditation too quickly.  
"Zhane" he called softly "Zhane" he said again touching his shoulder  
"Hu, Oh Andros, what are you doing up?" He asked  
"I was just dosing and I felt us go to hyper rush."  
"Oh, sorry I didn't call you but Astronama has joined our friends and I know that you did not like me telling them   
about Karone but Ivan's sibling has shown up."  
"What are you trying to tell me Zhane?" Andros said in a very worried voice  
"Well," he paused a moment "They were attacked and Astronama tried to protect them, result was that she only   
made him madder. She was knocked to the ground with everyone else but she hit her head on something. She has   
amnesia. She is completely Karone and she dose not even remember being Astronama. Don't get your hopes up,   
Andros, she still has Astronama in her even though she dose not remember it. They coexist with each other. She   
needs to remember her other half. I talked to Ecliptor, who is being more father than evil servant right now, and he   
feels that the two of us should be with her."  
Andros was shocked. He felt sick to his stomach and then he did something that Zhane had never seen him do, ever.   
Andros sat on the floor cross-legged, still with the stunned look on his face. Zhane got out of the chair that he was in   
and sat across from his best friend. He looked into his eyes and reach for the deeper thoughts that his friend was   
thinking.  
"Zhane, don't. I'll tell you." Zhane was very confused but he stopped his searching at his friend's request  
"Is she all right?"  
"She is fine, but very confused and very frightened."  
Andros sighed and slipped into a meditative state. Zhane took his friends hands in his own and made a small mind   
link and went into his own meditative state. This link allowed both of them to see each other's thoughts and images   
while in meditation. Zhane emptied his head so that Andros's thoughts could fill it. Zhane was not too surprised to   
see that it was a trip down memory lane. The images went from the day that Karone came to his family, went to the   
day that she was captured, then back to random memories of the personal moments that he had with Karone.   
An hour later Ashley and Carlos walked on to the bridge and saw that they were on their way to earth. Carlos was the   
first to see Zhane and Andros. They were in the same position that they were an hour ago. Carlos taped Ashley on   
the shoulder and took a step towards the pair. Ashley saw what he was going to do and stopped him. He looked at   
her and she nodded towards the door. He understood and walked out into the hallway. Ashley followed him shortly   
but she looked quietly at the pair. It was then that she saw the great pain in Andros's face and the understanding   
one on Zhane's. Then she saw the two single tears that rolled down Andros's face. She left then to talk with Carlos.   
When she got to the hallway he immediately asked  
"What was that all about?"  
"They were in deep meditation. Normally meditation is done in a private place but this must have been a special   
situation we don't want to disturb them. Andros told me that it could be very dangerous to bring someone out of   
deep meditation to quickly."  
"Oh, well we had better tell the others."  
With that the two of them went off to find the others and inform them not to go to the bridge, until either one called   
them or they reached earth.  
Mean while back on Earth  
"How is she Ecliptor?" Aisha asked  
"She is doing better. She has regained some of her memory. None of it how ever is her evil training."  
"What dose she remembers then?" Kim asked  
"She remembers that she was taken from her brother by what she calls 'a very bad guy'. She also remembers that I   
protect her. At least it's a start."  
"Well at least it's better than nothing. What will bringing Zhane and Andros back do?" Tommy said  
"I hope that in seeing them and hopefully the other rangers that she will remember some more.'  
"Oh, well at least she is resting." Said Aisha  
"Ya. Hey anyone want to explore this place again with me? It's been so long." Said Kim  
Tommy, Aisha, and Billy nodded their heads. Kim looked at Rocky and Adam  
"Don't worry we will look around a bit later. If Rocky is up to it I wanted to get in some sparing." Adam said  
"Hey sounds good to me. Ecliptor want to be a coach?" Rocky said "It'll get your mind off Karone."  
"All right. It will give me something to do anyway."  
"Great, sounds like we have the plans for the rest of today. Be back hear by oh, three?" Tommy said. When no one   
disagreed Tommy, Kim, Aisha, and Billy took off while Rocky, Adam, and Ecliptor went to set up the sparing room.   
Once everything was set up, Rocky and Adam went to change. They were back a few minutes later outside of the   
room by Ecliptor. Rocky glanced at Ecliptor and said  
"You understand that once inside this room all weapons go." And he nodded to the soared that hung by his side  
"Don't worry. I understand the sacredness of the sparing room. The rules of training are quite similar on both our   
sides. It would be dishonorable to have a weapon while in hand to hand combat."  
With that Rocky and Adam gave a small bow to Ecliptor, who served, as they're superior for this, then to each other   
and went into the room with Ecliptor in the middle of them. After that the training began.  
When they entered the room Rocky and Adam walked over to the shelf that was set up in a corner of the room. Next   
to the shelf was a basket. Ecliptor removed his soared and put it in the basket. Rocky and Adam were taking off there   
communicators. The rest of the room looked like a typical sparing room. The floor was covered in mats. Ecliptor had   
helped put some extra mats on the walls. As the training began Ecliptor walked to the center of the room as Rocky   
walked to one side and Adam the other. With a nod from Ecliptor they walked towards the middle and stopped near   
him. They gave the customary bows and took a fighting stance facing each other. Ecliptor gave the cue and then   
began. At first Adam had the upper hand, but Ecliptor yelled  
"Show your true fighting skills Rocky. Nether one of you will get better if you don't push yourselves."  
With that Rocky got into it and soon had Adam on the ground. Ecliptor called the fight and Rocky helped Adam up   
and they finished off with more standard bows. Ecliptor then looked at Rocky with a cold stare and said  
"You could have finished that fight a lot quicker than what you did."  
"I know, but we believe when we are sparing someone who might not have as much skill as what we do, we give them   
a fair chance then finish." He said, "Also no one on this team has the same skills or even close to it. Tommy and I are   
the only ones that you could possible say are remotely close."  
"Fine then try and beat the master. You may morph so that the fight is more fair."  
Rocky nodded and then morphed. Once he was morphed they began. Ecliptor had him on the ground in two minutes.  
"Good" Ecliptor said  
"I think that I am getting the point," Rocky said with a moan.  
Adam just grinned. Rocky and Adam went at it again. So the training continued until the others returned.  
When the others returned they found both Rocky and Adam in the sparing room each holding a bottle of water, and   
covered in sweat.  
"Looks like you guys had one hell of a workout." Tommy said  
Adam simile weakly and said "Ya, you guys are next. Are you all right Rocky?"  
"Ya, but my ribs are killing me. How about yourself?"  
"Good but my arm hurts.'  
Tommy looked at them and sighed. He turned to Kim but she was gone and so was Aisha  
"Medical Kit" Billy said.  
With that he went to look at the two and see how hurt they were. Kim and Aisha came back and handed Tommy the   
Med. kit.  
"Where is Ecliptor?"  
"Oh he left after we collapsed here. He said something about checking on Karone." Rocky said  
"What ever. Rocky I defiantly think that you bruised your ribs and Adam you twisted your arm really good. No more   
sparing until this is over. Last thing I need is part of the team out because of injuries." Tommy said. He then rapped   
their injuries and then they finished cleaning things up around the cabin.  
On the Astro ship  
The wave of memories was over, finally. Zhane knew that Andros felt guilty and responsible for Karone's kidnapping   
but there were days when it was impossible. Zhane touched Andros's mind and told him that it was time to come   
back. They both woke up then very slowly. When they had both come back to the world of the living Andros was   
the first to speak.  
"What am I doing on the bridge?"  
"You sat down right after I told you the news of Karone and you went into meditation."  
"All right I remember. How far are we from Earth?"  
"We are two days away." DECA said  
"I was out for that long? Zhane why didn't you bring me out or move me?"  
"Well I." He trailed off "Do you remember anything from your meditation?"  
"Wait a minute you were there with me!"  
"Hey, before you get mad. This was the first time I have seen you do this. I can't see anything that you are thinking   
when you are meditating. The only way that I could see if you were all right is if I made a link with you. My power is   
limited and you know that either you kick me out of your mind or I stay there until you come out." Zhane said very   
madder of factly  
"Fine you win, and..."  
"The secret is safe don't worry."  
"Thanks. Where is everyone?" Andros paused for a moment "I'll call them. Ashley probably got them to stay away   
for awhile." Andros called her and everyone else. Ashley was the first on the bridge  
"Glad to see that you are back in our world. I hope your trip was fun." She said with a hint of teasing  
"Ha Ha very funny Ashley." Zhane said  
"Hey from what I saw it was a painful trip down memory lane so I understand."  
"How?, what did you see?" Andros asked very worried  
"Nothing much, but enough to but a do not disturb sign on the door." She replied  
"Oh, well time to check on everything." Andros said and walked over to his station. "Why can't I access anything   
hear? Ashley!"  
"Oops, sorry about that I almost forgot." She touched the communication button "You guys ready for the transfer?"  
"Were ready Ash." Came Carlos's voice back   
"All right, DECA, transfer all command functions back to the bridge from the engine room please."  
Andros gave her a questioning look but Carlos interrupted along with DECA  
"Transfer complete" DECA said  
"Everything is set down hear." Carlos said  
"Great come on up." She told him then she turned to Andros " To answer you question I had DECA transfer   
everything so that we could keep an eye on things and not disturb you."  
"Thanks Ash, the last thing that we needed was to be rudely awakened from meditation when someone tripped over   
us." Zhane said  
Soon everyone was on the bridge and life continued as normal for the next two days  
Mean while on Earth  
Just as promised, Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Aisha got their training. Karone came and joined them and in the process   
started to remember a bit more. Nothing more was happening until the Mega Ship returned.  
The Mega Ship had returned and called down to the others  
"Zhane to Tommy come in please."  
"Tommy here what do you need Zhane?"  
"Nothing much other than to say we're baaaack."  
"Good by the way Karone is awake and I think would be very happy to see you, and Andros."  
"Well we're coming down right now."  
"Landing outside would be best. This place is a bit of a mess.'  
"All right see you in a bit."  
With that Zhane and the others transported down.  
When they rematerialized Ashley felt almost sick but she told herself that many cabins look alike. Andros saw the   
look on her face and the fact that she went extremely white. Cassie noticed too. She also saw that her friend was   
fiddling with a small pocket on her jacket.   
"Are you all right?" Andros asked  
She snapped out of it and said, "Ya, I'm fine."  
Tommy had come out to great them  
"Welcome to our little home away from home. Sorry that the place is a mess but it is better than what we found it in.   
The place was trashed."  
Ashley felt ever sicker, "could this be the same place? " she asked herself.  
Tommy then led the group inside and started to show them around. There was the main room, the sparing room, and   
then the sleeping area. With each step Ashley felt sicker and sicker, it was so familiar. Cassie suggested that she lay   
down for sometime so Tommy led them down the hall to where Karone was staying and they could share for a bit.   
Just before they went into the room Ashley noticed the closed door.  
"Is that door locked?" she asked weakly  
Both Zhane and Andros caught her arms and supported her.  
"Ya, why do you ask." Tommy said  
But Ashley never heard his enter response. She had fainted dead away. Andros and Zhane had caught her though,   
picked her up and put her on the bed in the room. Cassie followed them into the room, while the others went to get   
some damp cool towels. Once she was on the bed Andros exchanged looks with Cassie. She nodded and said one   
word "Karl". Zhane knew he had missed something, but didn't care, all he knew was that his problems with Andros   
and keeping him sane and healthy just got more complicated.  
By this time the others had returned with a basin of cool water and a couple of damp cloths. Cassie and Zhane got   
both Andros and Tommy out of the room then started to take care of Ashley.  
Once out of the room Tommy saw how frustrated Andros looked.  
"Hey Andros, lets go spar. It'll make you feel better."  
"All right, at least it will get my mind off everything."  
With that they walked down to the sparing room. When they got there they found Ecliptor meditating. He sensed   
their arrival and stood up.  
"You have brought someone else to workout with today." He said  
Andros's eyes just got wide and he was speechless. It was not that he didn't have anything to say it was that he   
decided not to hurt anyone, for the moment.  
"Don't worry Andros, he has been helping us improve our skills. Ecliptor, we are going to workout on our own.   
Andros is Alpha doing anything?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Good, Ecliptor go have Alpha take a look at you. Andros you had better let him know that Ecliptor is coming. I'll   
explain in a minute."  
"Sounds good Tommy." Ecliptor said  
Andros then told Alpha that Ecliptor was coming up and that he would explain. After that he and Tommy started   
there workout and Tommy told Andros all that Ecliptor told him.  
Mean while Zhane and Cassie were taking care of Ashley. She started to come around.  
"No get away from me. No, please don't" she cried and griped a pocket of her uniform.  
"Ashley, come on snap out of it. Karl is not here remember." Cassie told her  
"Come on Ashley. You're with friends we won't hurt you." Zhane said and he also sent her a comforting thought to   
trigger her memory  
With that Ashley woke up. She was very scared but felt that she was safe. Cassie finally spoke and said the one   
thing that she didn't want to say with all her heart.   
"This is the cabin isn't it?"  
Ashley nodded her head  
"What is in you pocket Ash? You seem to be protecting it." Zhane said  
"Get Tommy and I'll show you." Ashley said  
Zhane then left to get Tommy and Cassie gave Ashley a questioning look.  
"The key to the room." Ashley said  
"If it's the same way that you remember we are going to have to call the AGPD"  
"I know." She said so quietly that it was almost below a whisper.  
By this time Zhane and Tommy came back  
"You're sure that you want to do this Ashley."  
"I'm sure."  
Zhane and Tommy helped her out of bed and they started to make there way down the hall. When they reached the   
door Ashley took her arm away from Tommy, reached into her pocket and pulled out an old fashion key. Ashley then   
stepped away from Zhane, put the key in the lock, unlocked the door, brought back the key and put it in her pocket.   
She then reached out her hand severely shaking, turned the knob and opened the door..  
  
IbAuthors Note:/b Now I do have a few ideas for more, not to mention muses but because of major writers block I have not been able to act on them. Please review and tell me what you think less than 8 reviews and the story will be   
scraped I don't have time to mess with it. Thanks. Silver Space  



End file.
